Conventionally, automated cash transaction machines used in financial institutions and stores have been configured, for example, to allow customers to deposit cash such as currency bills and coins into them and dispense cash to customers in accordance with the details of the transactions with the customers.
There are automated cash transaction machines which, like the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2010-108160, for example, include a currency bill deposit/withdrawal unit that accepts currency bills from and dispenses currency bills to customers, a discriminating unit that discriminates the denominations and authenticity of input currency bills and also identifies the serial numbers (consecutive numbers) of the currency bills, a temporary holding unit that temporarily holds the input currency bills, a transport unit that transports the currency bills, and currency bill storage receptacles that store the currency bills according to their denominations.